


Illustration for "Love is Strange"

by nikolaschika



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikolaschika/pseuds/nikolaschika





	Illustration for "Love is Strange"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Is Strange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694) by [dogpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet). 



 


End file.
